


some other beginning's end

by tocourtdisaster



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocourtdisaster/pseuds/tocourtdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's not that she needs him because she doesn't.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	some other beginning's end

**Author's Note:**

> Just stretching my writing muscles after watching the finale again.
> 
> Title from "Closing Time" by Semisonic.

It's not that she needs him because she doesn't. But she needs even less to see the destruction wrought by MacPherson, so she turns and throws her arms around her partner and turns her face away from where the umbilical used to be, the back of her head just barely touching the side of Pete's head.

He doesn't embrace her back and that just fine because that would perpetuate the lie that she needs him or he needs her or they need each other and that's the last thing she wants. One of his hands does, however, come to rest between her shoulder blades, the tips of his fingers just barely brushing her hair.

She's not sure how long they stand there, half holding each other, before she feels pressure from the hand against her back, nudging her, nudging them, back into the Warehouse.

The door, when Pete shuts it, makes the same dull _clank_ it always does, almost mocking them with the normality of the sound, like it's any other day. Like Artie hasn't just died.

Artie just died.

And just like that, Myka's crying into Pete's shoulder, messy, loud, shuddering sobs into Pete's shoulder.

And just like that, Pete's arms come around her and hold her and maybe, just maybe, they do need each other after all.

 

**end**


End file.
